A Slayer's Choice
by mcfatality29
Summary: A dimensional gateway has opened returning dead slayers to earth. Two slayers have return to kill The Charmed Ones


Charmed  
"A Slayer's Choice"  
  
(fade in)  
  
Setting: Alley  
  
Gray clouds surround the alley and there is thunder and lightning. Suddenly lightning strikes the ground and a woman is on the ground. The woman gets back up to her feet. She spots a clothing store and blasts the store. People start running out of the store.  
  
Woman: This looks good. I'm taking this.  
  
The worker nods his head and the woman disappears.  
  
(beginning credits roll)  
  
Setting: Manor(Paige's Room)  
  
Curtis and Paige are fooling around. Curtis stands up.  
  
Paige: What are you doing? Don't go.  
  
Curtis: I have to. I have a class to teach.  
  
Paige: Well can I come by and see after?  
  
Curtis: I hope that you do.  
  
Curtis gives Paige a kiss.  
  
Curtis: I'll see you later.  
  
Paige: Bye.  
  
Curtis exits the room. A few seconds later Phoebe walks into the room.  
  
Phoebe: Hey. Hard to believe that he was pure evil.  
  
Paige: I know. He is so sweet.  
  
Setting: Classroom  
  
Curtis: So read chapters five and six. We will discuss those chapters next class. You're dismissed. Everyone exits the class. Curtis starts packing up his things when Paige appears in the doorway.  
  
Paige: I heard that a hot, sexy, smart professor teaches this class.  
  
Curtis: Hey. Are you on your lunch break?  
  
Paige: Yeah. I though we would have lunch together.  
  
Curtis: That's fine with me.  
  
Paige and Curtis exit the classroom.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Piper and Phoebe are having lunch when Leo orbs in.  
  
Piper: Hey Leo.  
  
Leo: We need to talk.  
  
Phoebe: I guess I'll be going.  
  
Leo: No, it's a supernatural thing.  
  
Piper: What is going on?  
  
Leo: There a dimension that exists called the demon dimension. Apparently when slayers die they are sent to that dimension.  
  
Piper: What's going on there?  
  
Leo: A disturbance in the dimension has created an opening between this world and their world. Slayers that have died can be brought back from the dead.  
  
Phoebe: Great.  
  
Setting: Park  
  
Paige and Curtis are walking in the park holding hands.  
  
Paige: I am so glad that you're my boyfriend.  
  
Curtis: Well I'm glad to be your boyfriend.  
  
Curtis picks Paige up and they start kissing. Suddenly the woman that appeared in the alley appears in front of Paige and Curtis. Curtis puts Paige on the ground.  
  
Curtis: Sandra.  
  
Sandra: That's right Curtis. You are with a charmed one.  
  
Curtis: You're supposed to be dead.  
  
Paige: Curtis what's going on?  
  
Curtis: Paige orb out of there.  
  
Paige: I can't leave you.  
  
Curtis: Please Paige.  
  
Paige: Be careful.  
  
Paige gives Curtis a kiss and she orbs out.  
  
Curtis: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Sandra: What we came here to do? But after you got your soul you killed me, so maybe I'm here to kill you too.  
  
Curtis: I won't let you hurt them.  
  
Sandra: You can't stop me.  
  
Curtis: I killed you once don't think I won't to it again.  
  
Sandra charges at Curtis and tries to hit Curtis with a punch to the head, but Curtis disappears. Curtis reappears behind Sandra. Curtis hits Sandra with an energy blast to the back. Sandra goes flying forward and hits the ground.  
  
Sandra: I'll finish you off later.  
  
Sandra disappears.  
  
Curtis: What is another slayer doing here? I better tell Paige and the others.  
  
Curtis disappears.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Paige orbs in.  
  
Paige: Piper. Phoebe.  
  
Piper and Phoebe come running downstairs.  
  
Piper: What is it Paige?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. Is there something wrong?  
  
Paige: I think something has happened to Curtis.  
  
Piper: What is happening to Curtis? By the way where is Curtis? I thought he was walking you home.  
  
Paige: He was until we ran into someone that he knows. I think we ran into another slayer.  
  
Phoebe: Wait. This is weird because Leo talked about the demon dimension being in chaos.  
  
Paige: What is this demon dimension?  
  
Piper: It's a place where slayers that have been killed goes.  
  
Paige: I still don't understand. What is going on around here?  
  
Phoebe: There is an opening between our world and their world. We think that slayers that have died maybe coming over to this world.  
  
Paige: Wait. I just remembered she knew that I'm a witch.  
  
Piper: She has to be a slayer. She sensed that you were a witch.  
  
Curtis appears. Paige runs to Curtis and hugs him.  
  
Paige: You'll all right. Thank god.  
  
Curtis: I'm okay.  
  
Piper: Curtis, I think we need an explanation.  
  
Curtis: You're right. That person Paige and I saw in the park today was a slayer named Sandra.  
  
Phoebe: What do you mean by was a slayer? Curtis: I killed her in battle.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Curtis: She and I were partners when we came here. We were supposed to kill your mother, but when your mother gave me a soul she knew. We fought and in the end I had to kill her.  
  
Paige: But now she's very much alive.  
  
Curtis: I have no idea how that's possible.  
  
Piper: We may know how. Leo informed us that a demon dimension has opened a gap between earth and the dimension.  
  
Curtis: Yes. The good thing is until you three are killed only one slayer can exit the demon dimension at a time.  
  
Phoebe: If this slayer knows us then why hasn't she come after us yet?  
  
Curtis: Just exiting out of the dimension weakens the slayer. She must not have enough strength to fight us.  
  
Piper: But when she gets strong enough she will come after us.  
  
Curtis: Yes.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: Curtis.  
  
Curtis: Yeah.  
  
Leo: The elders have told me to tell you this.  
  
Curtis: What is it?  
  
Leo: They are giving you a choice to keep your soul permanently, but the catch is that you will have to give up your powers as a slayer. You will be a human being.  
  
Curtis: Really.  
  
Leo: They are giving 24 hours to make your decision.  
  
Curtis: Thanks.  
  
Paige: What a choice?  
  
Curtis: Listen I can't make a decision until Sandra is found and killed.  
  
Piper: How do you kill someone that is already dead?  
  
Curtis: She's not. She's alive, but if I'm correct the first thing that she'll do is find a way to take away my soul.  
  
Piper: We can't allow her to do that.  
  
Curtis: Thanks. Well I have to go.  
  
Paige: Curtis.  
  
Curtis: Paige, I don't think we should be around each other until Sandra is sent back to the demon dimension. I will fight and kill her. Trust that.  
  
Curtis disappears.  
  
Paige: Curtis wait. Damn it.  
  
Piper: He is doing this because he loves you.  
  
Paige: I know.  
  
Phoebe: I'll check the book of shadows for something that may close this gap in dimensions.  
  
Setting: Curtis's Apartment  
  
Curtis appears. Curtis starts training and preparing to fight Sandra.  
  
Curtis: I will win this fight for you Paige.  
  
Sandra appears.  
  
Sandra: Hello Curtis.  
  
Curtis: Your powers are back to normal.  
  
Sandra: Finally. I thought it was going to take forever.  
  
Curtis: Well don't get too comfortable because you are going back to the demon dimension.  
  
Sandra: I don't think so.  
  
A demon appears right in front of Curtis. The demon places his palm on Curtis's chest.  
  
Curtis: What is this?  
  
Sandra: You're return to evil.  
  
The demon starts sucking out Curtis's soul. Curtis screams in pain and hits the floor. Sandra checks on Curtis. Curtis grabs Sandra by the neck and lifts her up in the air.  
  
Curtis: What the hell took you so long?  
  
Sandra: Curtis. Put me down.  
  
Curtis drops Sandra and she hits the floor.  
  
Sandra: I'm glad that you're evil again, but what the hell was that?  
  
Curtis: What took you so long?  
  
Sandra: I was in the demon dimension.  
  
Curtis: Forget it. Time to finish what we came here to do.  
  
Sandra: Yes.  
  
Curtis: Let's go.  
  
Curtis and Sandra disappear.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Paige, Piper, and Phoebe are talking about the demon dimension. Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: I found out a way to close the gap, but in order to seal it shut we will need a power of three spell.  
  
Piper: We're working on that?  
  
Leo: The way to close the gap is to kill Sandra, and Curtis will have to give up his powers to the dimension.  
  
Curtis appears.  
  
Curtis: I will have to give up my powers to close the gap. Well what if I don't want to close.  
  
Paige: Curtis.  
  
Curtis: That's right baby. I'm back.  
  
Sandra appears next to Curtis.  
  
Sandra: I brought him back.  
  
Curtis: And it feels great to back, but I do have one thing to say.  
  
Sandra: What's that?  
  
Curtis: I knew were going to try and take my soul.  
  
Sandra: Try.  
  
Curtis: Yes, try. Thanks for the protection spell.  
  
Paige: You're welcome.  
  
Curtis hits Sandra with a kick to the head. Sandra hits the wall. Curtis forms a sword and tries to stab Sandra, but Sandra hits Curtis with an energy blast. Curtis goes flying across the room. Sandra leaps back up to her feet. Phoebe tries to hit Sandra with a punch to the head. Sandra blocks the punch. Sandra hits Phoebe with a kick to the chest. Phoebe goes flying across the room. Sandra forms a sword out of her hand. Page calls for the sword and orbs it to her. Paige throws the sword at Sandra and stabs her in the chest.  
  
Sandra: Please is that supposed to hurt?  
  
Curtis appears behind Sandra.  
  
Curtis: I think this might.  
  
Curtis forms an energy barrier around his arm and stabs Sandra in the back. Curtis pulls out his arm and Sandra falls to the floor. The demon dimension sucks Sandra back up.  
  
Leo: Curtis you have to give up her powers to close the gap.  
  
Curtis: That's not enough Leo. I have to give up myself.  
  
Curtis leaps into the demon dimension. Suddenly there is an explosion and Curtis in on the floor unconscious. Paige runs to Curtis to check on him.  
  
Paige: Curtis. Curtis. Leo what's wrong with him.  
  
Leo: I don't know.  
  
Setting: Hospital  
  
Paige and the others are waiting to the new on Curtis. The doctor comes out of Curtis's room. Paige and the others stand up.  
  
Paige: How is he?  
  
Doctor: I'm afraid that he's in a coma.  
  
Piper: A coma.  
  
Doctor: And I don't think he's going to wake up from it.  
  
Paige sits down on the chair. Phoebe comforts Page.  
  
Setting: Demon Dimension  
  
Sandra: I can't believe that bastard killed me.  
  
Seth: Now that Curtis is good how can we stop him?  
  
Cole appears.  
  
Seth: You're still alive.  
  
Cole: I have the source's power.  
  
Seth: Can you get Sandra and me out of here?  
  
Cole waves his hand and door opens up.  
  
Sandra: Time to make Curtis pay.  
  
Seth: Don't forget the charmed ones.  
  
Seth and Sandra exit the dimension.  
  
Setting: Alley  
  
A dimensional gateway opens up and Sandra and Seth lands in the alley. The gateway closes.  
  
Sandra: We're out.  
  
Seth: Come on.  
  
Sandra and Seth disappear.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Piper and Phoebe enter the manner.  
  
Phoebe: Okay. I can't take this anymore. What's up?  
  
Piper: Nothing.  
  
Phoebe: Don't.  
  
Piper: All right I don't trust Curtis.  
  
Phoebe: Wait. The things that he did were not his fault.  
  
Piper: Look I know that you and Curtis have become friends, but I being the Paige's older sister I don't trust him. What if this is all an act?  
  
Phoebe: He gave himself up to close the dimensional gap and now he is in a coma. I think he's okay.  
  
Piper: I'm just looking out for Paige.  
  
Piper heads upstairs and Phoebe sits on the couch.  
  
Setting: Piper's Room  
  
Piper is sitting on her bed when Leo orb in.  
  
Leo: Hey.  
  
Piper: Hey.  
  
Leo: Is something wrong?  
  
Piper: I don't know about Curtis.  
  
Leo: Look Curtis is good. See when your mom gave Curtis his soul that didn't instantly make him good. Curtis chose to be good.  
  
Piper: Are you sure? Leo: Piper.  
  
Suddenly Seth and Sandra appear in the room.  
  
Leo: Seth, Sandra, but how?  
  
Cole appears in the room.  
  
Piper: Cole, you're alive.  
  
Cole: Not really.  
  
Cole's eyes turn black for a second.  
  
Piper: The Source.  
  
Cole: Kill them.  
  
Seth and Sandra charge up and both throw fireballs at Leo and Piper, but Leo grabs Piper and orbs out.  
  
Cole: Forget about them. Can you two teleport down to the underworld.  
  
Seth: Yeah.  
  
Cole, Seth and Sandra teleport to the underworld.  
  
Setting: Living Room  
  
Leo and Piper orb in.  
  
Phoebe: I know walking downstairs is hard, but I still think you can do it.  
  
Piper: No, Seth and Sandra were up in my room.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Leo: And get this Cole is alive, but he has the source's powers.  
  
Phoebe: Cole is still alive.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe has a premonition of Seth and Sandra killing Curtis in the hospital.  
  
Leo: Phoebe what is it?  
  
Phoebe: We better get to the hospital and fast. Leo: Come on then.  
  
Piper and Phoebe hold on to Leo and they orb out.  
  
Setting: Underworld  
  
Cole, Seth and Sandra appear in the underworld.  
  
Seer: What are they doing here?  
  
Cole: They are here to help us defeat the witches and Curtis.  
  
Seer: Is there a way to kill Curtis.  
  
Seth: Yes. Slayers have another form to them in this form we are hard to kill. We can our wound instantly. But if we turn into our other form then we cannot use our healing ability.  
  
Seer: Well you won't have to do that right now, because Curtis is in a coma and the only way for him to be in a coma.  
  
Sandra: Is if he had not powers at all.  
  
Seer: Exactly.  
  
Seth: This will be an easy kill.  
  
Cole: No we will get rid of the witches first. Let's get on thing straight I am in charge. You will take orders from me.  
  
Seth: Understood.  
  
Sandra: Understood.  
  
Setting: Hospital(Curtis's Room)  
  
Paige is with Curtis while Curtis recovers. Leo, Piper and Phoebe orb in. Paige runs and closes the door.  
  
Paige: Are you three crazy? People will see you.  
  
Leo: Sorry. How is he?  
  
Paige: No change, but I'm hopeful.  
  
Phoebe has another premonition about Curtis losing his powers when he gave himself up to close the gateway. Phoebe looks at Paige with a worried look on her face.  
  
Paige: Phoebe. What is it? What's wrong?  
  
Phoebe: Curtis has no powers anymore that's why he's in this coma. I had a premonition about Seth and Sandra killing Curtis here.  
  
Paige: What do you mean Curtis doesn't have his powers anymore?  
  
Leo: He gave them up to close the gateway.  
  
Paige: But now he can be killed. Well I'm going to protect him.  
  
Piper: Paige can I talk to you outside?  
  
Paige: Okay.  
  
Piper and Paige leave the room. Phoebe moves next to Curtis.  
  
Phoebe: Get stronger. Paige loves you and she needs you too. Get better okay.  
  
Setting: Ext. Curtis's Room  
  
Paige: What is it?  
  
Piper: Look I don't think that Curtis is the right guy for you.  
  
Paige: You don't think he's the right guy for me. A guy that gave up his powers to save us from Sandra and possible the rest of his slayer race. A guy that loves me and will go to great lengths for me. Tell me how I cannot someone like that not be right for me.  
  
Piper: He can turn evil and try to kill us again. He was born evil.  
  
Paige: When he was given a soul he had a choice to good or evil and he choose to be good. Look I need to get back to Curtis.  
  
Piper: Paige. Paige.  
  
Paige enters Curtis's room. Leo exits Curtis's room.  
  
Leo: Something wrong between you and Paige.  
  
Piper: Yeah, we just had a fight about Curtis.  
  
Leo: We need to worry about Seth and Sandra back on the loose. Piper: Yeah I know. I better get back to the manner and check the book of shadows  
  
Leo: Let's go.  
  
Piper holds Leo's hand and they orb out. Paige enters Curtis's room.  
  
Phoebe: Hey how are you feeling?  
  
Paige: I'm worried about Curtis especially now that he has no powers. You know why can't Piper accept that Curtis is apart of my life now.  
  
Phoebe: She's the older sister. She worries about us.  
  
Paige: True.  
  
Phoebe: Don't be too hard on her.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Leo and Piper Orb into the attic and Piper goes to the book of shadows.  
  
Piper: Found it.  
  
Leo: Slayers and sending them back to the demon dimension.  
  
Piper: There's a spell too.  
  
Seth appears in the attic.  
  
Seth: Nice to know that.  
  
Piper and Leo turn around. Seth fires an energy blast at Piper, but Piper freeze the blast. Leo charges at Seth and tackles him to the ground. Seth hits Leo with a punch to the head. Leo goes flying in the air and hits the floor. Piper freezes Seth, but Seth is able to break out of the frozen state. But Piper has a chair and hits Seth with the chair. Seth goes flying out of the window and hits the ground. Seth appears in the attic again. Seth goes to hit Piper with an energy blast, but Seth powers are too weak.  
  
Seth: Damn it. You are lucky this time witch.  
  
Seth disappears.  
  
Piper: What the hell is this?  
  
Phoebe enters the manner.  
  
Phoebe: Piper, Leo are you home?  
  
Piper: We're in the attic.  
  
Phoebe goes upstairs to the attic.  
  
Phoebe: What happened here?  
  
Leo: Seth attacked us.  
  
Phoebe: Are you two okay?  
  
Leo: Yeah we're fine. Physically.  
  
Piper is cleaning up the mess and she is very angry.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
Setting: Hospital(Curtis's Room)  
  
Paige is sitting with Curtis while Curtis lies in bed. Paige grabs Curtis's hand.  
  
Paige: Curtis there is something I want to say to you. Before I met you I wasn't sure about anything, but since then I have become sure about a lot of things. One is you. Piper says that you're evil, but when my mother gave you a soul she gave you a choice to choose between good and evil. You choose to be good. That's why I have fallen in love with you. Curtis I love you.  
  
Paige stands up and gives Curtis a kiss. Suddenly Curtis is surrounded by a white glow. Curtis starts to open his eyes.  
  
Paige: Curtis  
  
Curtis: Paige is that you?  
  
Paige: Yeah.  
  
Curtis: I love you too.  
  
Paige: You heard me.  
  
Curtis: Every word.  
  
Paige: How are you feeling?  
  
Curtis: I'm fine. Curtis sits up in bed.  
  
Paige: I heard from Phoebe that you don't have any powers.  
  
Curtis: I gave them up to close the gateway. Wait.  
  
Paige: What?  
  
Curtis: I sense something coming. The source, but how can I sense him if I don't have any powers unless.  
  
Curtis disappears and reappears behind Paige.  
  
Paige: You still have your powers.  
  
Curtis forms clothes. Cole appears in the room.  
  
Cole: You're still alive, but I will chance that. Now that you're just a pitiful human.  
  
Cole throws a fireball at Curtis, but Curtis catches the fireball and squashes it. Cole forms a sword and stabs Curtis in the chest. Curtis pulls out the sword out his chest and the wound heals.  
  
Cole: You have you're powers.  
  
Curtis fires an energy ball at Cole and the fireball hits Cole in the chest. Cole goes flying across the room. Cole gets back up to his feet and grabs Paige.  
  
Cole: If I were you I wouldn't do a thing.  
  
Curtis: Let her go.  
  
Paige orbs behind Cole and hits Cole with a kick to the back. Cole goes staggering forward. Curtis hits Cole with a sidekick to the chest. Cole goes flying across the room again. Cole gets back up to his feet and hits Curtis with a fireball to the chest. Curtis goes flying to the floor. Cole fires another fireball at Curtis, but Paige grabs the fireball and flies it back at Cole. Cole hits the floor.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Piper: I got the spell written out. Now all we need is Seth and Sandra to get back here.  
  
Phoebe: We also need Paige.  
  
Piper: Leo.  
  
Leo: I'm on it.  
  
Leo orbs out.  
  
Piper: I hope Paige is up to this.  
  
Phoebe: Don't worry she is.  
  
Setting: Hospital(Curtis's Room)  
  
Both Curtis and Cole get back up to their feet. Cole forms two energy balls and throws them at Curtis. Curtis disappears and reappears behind Cole. The energy balls hits the wall. Suddenly a blade appears through Cole's chest. Cole starts coughing.  
  
Cole: You've won this round, but I'll be back.  
  
Curtis: I'll count on it.  
  
Cole disappears and Curtis is holding a sword. Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: What happened?  
  
Curtis: Cole showed up.  
  
Leo: Are you two okay?  
  
Paige: We're fine. What's going on?  
  
Leo: Your sisters need you to go and do a power of three spell.  
  
Paige: All right.  
  
Curtis: Be careful.  
  
Paige I will.  
  
Paige orbs out.  
  
Nurse(from outside): What is going on in here?  
  
Curtis: It's a nurse.  
  
Curtis disappears and reappears in bed in his hospital gown. Leo sits on the couch in the room. The nurse opens the door and checks on Curtis. The nurse enters the room and takes a look at the chart.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Paige orbs in the attic.  
  
Piper: Are you ready?  
  
Paige: I'm fine.  
  
Phoebe: You two get ready. They could appear at any moment.  
  
Suddenly Sandra and Seth appear and Piper freezes both of them. Phoebe hits both Seth and Sandra with a sweep. Seth and Sandra hit the floor.  
  
Piper: Paige now.  
  
Paige calls for two daggers and stabs both Sandra and Seth's hand to the floor.  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe reads the power of three spell. Suddenly and gateway opens and sucks Sandra and Seth into the dimension. Suddenly a demon shimmers into the attacks is about to throw an energy ball. But an energy ball hits the demon and he burns away. In the doorway Curtis and Leo standing there.  
  
Curtis: Well I better get back to the hospital.  
  
Curtis disappears.  
  
Setting: Living Room (Manor)  
  
Piper is reading a book when Paige enters the living room.  
  
Piper: Paige can we talk?  
  
Paige: Sure.  
  
Piper: Listen what I said about Curtis I didn't mean it. I was just worried about my younger sister.  
  
Paige: Don't worry Piper I understand.  
  
Piper: I'm sorry honey. I want you to be happy and Curtis is a great guy. Are you going to see him at the hospital?  
  
Paige: Yeah, in a few hours. They're releasing him today. Thanks Piper.  
  
Piper: You're welcome.  
  
Paige and Piper hug each other.  
  
Setting: Hospital (Curtis's Room)  
  
Curtis is sitting up in his bed reading a book. Piper knocks on the door.  
  
Curtis: Hey Piper. Come in.  
  
Piper: Here these are for you.  
  
Curtis: Thank you.  
  
Piper: Listen I want to be honest with you about something. At first I didn't trust because you were a slayer with a soul the only reason you were good was because of that soul. But my sister made me realized that the soul didn't make you do good things, but gave you that choice to be good and you chose that. So I'm sorry.  
  
Curtis: So now what do you think of me?  
  
Piper: A really good guy for my sister and hopefully a friend.  
  
Curtis: I would like nothing more, but I understand that you're protective of your sister. If you weren't I would be a little concern about that.  
  
Piper: Hey.  
  
Curtis: I'm just kidding.  
  
Nurse: Are you ready to leave?  
  
Curtis: You bet I am.  
  
Paige comes walking into the room.  
  
Paige: Piper. Hi.  
  
Paige gives Curtis a kiss.  
  
Leo enters the room.  
  
Curtis: Hey Leo.  
  
Piper: Hey there.  
  
Piper gives Leo a kiss.  
  
Leo: The elders have decided to give back your powers under one condition if you use it to help the charmed ones.  
  
Curtis: I will help them as much as I can.  
  
Curtis stands up out of bed and forms his clothes back. The nurse brings in the wheel chair. Curtis sits in the wheel chair and they exit the hospital room.  
  
(ending credits roll)  
  
THE END 


End file.
